


Forget Me Not

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Tohru has settled right into her new home - she doesn't even mind how drafty it is when the doors get broken down. Of course, it's just like her to bring home a stray girl. Despite Shigure's initial skepticsm, he warms up to Nanako quickly. After all, Tohru was a stray at first, too.





	Forget Me Not

It was rare for Tohru to bring people back to the house. Actually, Shigure couldn't remember another time she'd actually done it. Especially not some one like this stray she said she "ran into and wanted to give a nice home cooked meal".

The girl had introduced herself as Nanako - and there was something off about her. For one, she was sort of dirty. Her clothes had obvious signs of wear, her hair didn't look like it had seen a brush in weeks. Leave it to Tohru to find some homeless girl and bring her into his house. She knew how dangerous that was.

And despite trying to do what was best for the others, and offer his personal bathroom for her to shower in -Kyo still hit him upside the head and told him to stay away from her. Yet, when she came out of the shower - wearing a pair of Tohru's leggings and one of Shigure's shirts, he couldn't help but look at her. Long, black hair. Clear skin. and legs that went on for days - Shigure really hoped she wasn't a high school run away - for many reasons. 

Sitting together at the dinner table, she ate like a mouse. "So, Nanako, do you go to school with Tohru and Kyo?" He asked, sipping his soup afterwards as to not seem too interested. 

"No," Oh thank god. "I dropped out." She turned her eyes towards her dinner mate, staring at him as if there weren't two other people at the table - Yuki was no where to be found.

"Hm, unfortunate. So many young people drop out and give up on their education..." Shigure said, making eye contact with her.

"Yeah, well, sometime it be that way," Her grammar bothered him - he really hoped she didn't always talk that way - and it was even more surprising when Tohru echo'd her with an, "It do."

"So, Shigure, I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble..." Tohru started, putting down her bowl. "If Nanako stayed with us, just for tonight. In the morning --.." 

It wasn't clear who interrupted her first - Nanako or Kyo. The two were protesting nearly in tandem.

"I don't see why not - just for tonight of course. It'll be fun for you to have a sleep over. you never invite any of your friends around." Shigure said, silencing both of them. "Plus, we have to wash Nanako's clothes, otherwise how am I going to get my shirt back?"

And there the matter was settled - no amount of protests would sway Shigure, and Nanako really wasn't going to fight that hard to have to go back outside. 

"So, Nanako, how old did you say you were?" Shigure asked her, a glint in his eyes that Kyo knew all too well. It surprised no one when chopsticks went flying across the table, hitting the wall near Shigure's head. It was a warning.

"Too old for you to worry about my parents showing up. Im twenty." She assured him, and Shigure relaxed for the frist time. At least he didn't have to worry about kidnapping charges. And, he felt a little better about having her in the house. 

"Dinner was delicious, Tohru, thank you." She said, turning her gaze off of Shigure. "I'll help clean up."

"Oh, no, you're my guest.." Tohru insisted. Nanako shook her head. "No, you have done so much for me. Let me help."

"Well, Tohru cooked, and Nanako, you're our guest - Kyo, why don't clean up?" Shigure suggested.

"Me?! Why should I clean up? You should clean up!" Kyo protested. 

"Me? Youre the one throwing your eating utensils around like a child!" Shigure argued back.

Nanako saw her opportunity to slip away from the dining room - she didn't exactly feel welcomed there. especially not when Kyo had protested her being allowed to stay - sure, she was imposing on Tohru's kindness, but her had made her feel so unwelcome. Oh well - she had needed to wash her clothes anyway - and find a game plan for the next few days.

It was actually Shigure who found her, lounging on the porch watching the small stream in the backyard. He had a bottle of sake in his hand, and two glasses. 

"Twenty, huh? Old enough to have a drink, then." He spoke to her, snapping her out of her daydream. She looked up at him.

"I'm not much of a drinker - drinking always leads to trouble for me." Nanako said, pulling herself up to lean against a support beam.

"A little trouble can be fun, sometimes," Shigure said, taking a seat next to her. "But I won't force you." He opened upthe bottle pouring two drinks for them.

"Yeah, that's what they say - until you end up with a fucked up tattoo or in jail - and i've done both." Nanako said, but she picked up her glass all the same.

"Oh, yeah? I have got to hear these stories!" Shigure said, sipping his sake. Nanako downed hers like a shot, ready to tell her most embarrassing stories - after all, it is payment for letting some one stay with you.

"Hm, well, the tattoo first then. I was fourteen and I had ran away from home to some party. Y'know, parties where way too old weirdos hang out and try to get with younger girls - the ones you see get busted for meth." She said, laughing. Shigure on the other hand, was having a hard time picturing this party. "Well there was this dude, and he was old. I mean old. Like, twenty-seven." 

"Hey, twenty-seven is not old! I'm twenty-seven!" Shigure protested. Nanako laughed. 

"He was too old to be giving out tattoos to a bunch of kids," She specified. "And I had a couple drinks in me and decided to get one, but not where my parents could see. So," She held out her cup for him to pour another drink in before setting it down. She leaned back, pulling her shirt up just a small bit and the side of her pants down to reveal her hip bone. There was a paw print, about the size of a quarter, nestled against it.

"Puppy paw?" Shigure asked, half hopefully. 

"Nah, it's a tiger. Year of the tiger." She said, fixing her clothing. 

"Oh, the zodiac. I knew there was something off about you -- adventurous soul and passion." He recited. "Compatible with the horse and the dog. See, I'm the year of the dog. Perhaps that's why I was so smitten with you."

"Smitten, huh?" She asked. "Guess I should tell you how I ended up in jail, then, maybe you'll change your mind."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, ready to hear this. The two didn't know, however, that they were not alone. Kyo had climbed his way up on the roof, to look at the stars and think for a while, but had been distracted by their conversation.

"Same, deal, at a party, except this was when I was seventeen and when my parents kicked me out. This real slimy dude had been following me around all night and I had been trying to shake him, but dude was like a blood hound. Finally I had had enough and walked out to the back yard, y'know, and slimy dude thinks this is his chance to grab me and throw me in his big white van or whatever, right? Puts his hand on my arm and I grab him, y'know, and I'm not as weak as I look, i've trained in martial arts." Nanako said, pausing to sip her drink. "So I grab his arm and pull it behind his back, i'm pissed now. I was just trying to have fun and now slimy has ruined it. So I push him down onto the ground, and then despite my training, kick the shit out of him. Just awful. I really lost my temper. Before I know I'm being wrestled into a police car. He didn't press charges though, so I just stayed overnight."

Shigure was almost impressed, but it was also a little scary - and made him think twice about touching her. "Martial arts, huh? You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Kyo trained in the arts. He's still terribly clumsy, but perhaps you could teach him a thing or two."

As if on cue, Kyo jumped down from the roof, glaring at Shigure. "Hey! I don't need no one to teach me nothing! My Master taught me everything I need to know and I could kick her ass in three seconds flat!" 

"Oh, Kyo, I'm not going to fight you." Nanako finished her drink. "I mean, not unless you start grabbing on me, but you don't seem the type."

"Oh, I'm not all right. You only have to worry about that with him!" He pointed accusingly at Shigure, who put his hands up. 

"Oh, after that story, I wouldn't dream of it. But speaking of dream, I wonder where Nanako should sleep tonight. After all, Tohru already is in the spare bedroom and that bedroom is so small. Maybe in Yuki's room - do we know if he's coming home tonight?"

"I don't know or care where that damn Yuki is!" He said. "And Tohru's already laid down."

"So Yuki's room it is! Kyo, will you show her where its at?" Shigure asked, and once again Kyo was insulted at being asked to do anything. 

"Why can't you?!? You're the one letting all these random women tramp through the house!!" He yelled again, and Shigure sighed, filling his and Nanako's cups once more.


End file.
